Un 14 de febrero más
by Akira Lawliet
Summary: Heero y Duo tienen una relación pero el trenzado ignora los sentimientos de Heero hacia él pasando un 14 de febrero como cualquiera, o eso cree él


**Un 14 de febrero más**

por Noriko Ukai

Serie: Gundam Wing

Género: Yaoi

Pareja: Heero x Duo

**- Dedicado a mis amigas Ayumi-chan y Ely Shinigami, gracias por su amistad -**

"POV Duo"

- Diálogos -

"Desde hace mucho tiempo he querido decirte que te amo, has estado a mi lado durante casi un año y nunca lo he dicho, tal vez por miedo a que no sientas lo mismo que yo, entre nosotros hay algo, se podría decir que somos amantes, a veces voy a tu departamento o vienes al mío y pasamos noches llenas de pasión pero nunca nos hemos dicho nuestros sentimientos, no pido mucho pues sé como eres pero algún día estaría bien que dijeras aunque sea que me estimas, que me quieres o simplemente que no puedes vivir sin mí tanto como yo no puedo hacerlo si me haces falta, pero claro, nunca lo harás porque no eres ese tipo de persona, para ti nadie es imprescindible, puedes vivir solo sin sentir pena o tristeza y claro que puedes estar bien aislado de las personas porque eres el soldado perfecto, aquel que no tiene sentimientos o que por lo menos los reprime y no demuestra aunque puedo presumir de tener la exclusiva de ver alguna sonrisa casual, producto de tu picardía en la cama o como resultado de un mal chiste contado por mí, pero al fin y al cabo es una sonrisa y es para mí que he estado a tu lado sin esperar algo a cambio, sin esperar siquiera un abrazo de cariño de tu parte, aquel abrazo que nunca me das ni siquiera cuando terminamos de entregarnos, o mejor dicho, cuando terminas de hacerme tuyo pues nunca he sabido si tu te entregas a mí como yo me entrego a ti, pero supongo que esta bien, recibir un beso tuyo es siempre como subir al cielo, como esa sensación que se tiene de que ya nada te hace falta pero con decirlo no puedo simplemente pretender que no necesito saber de tus sentimientos, porque me muero cada vez que no estoy contigo o cuando solo te quedas callado en compañía de una mirada traviesa de tus ojos sobre los míos y tampoco puedo pretender que tu silencio no me mata, ese silencio que me dice que no tienes como yo la imperante necesidad de gritar lo que sientes, ese silencio que creo es porque no sientes por mí ni un gramo de lo que yo siento por ti, aún así no pierdo la esperanza de que algún día aclaremos esto de una vez, que me digas si me quieres o simplemente estas conmigo porque no tienes otro amante casual al cual recurrir cuando sientes la necesidad de expresar físicamente esas emociones que antes con las batallas lograbas expulsar y no sentirte tan abatido por la vida que siempre desde niño has llevado, pero para entrar en cuestionamientos filosóficos acerca de tu persona no me siento muy de ánimo, mañana será 14 de febrero y creo que como los otros será un día normal, iré a trabajar y al regresar tal vez estarás en mi departamento como casi todos los días esperando a que yo regrese y así nuevamente tener una de esas noches que solo tú sabes hacer que no olvide a pesar de que me queje de que no dices nada; a veces siento que hablo con la pared cuando hablo y hablo como siempre y tú solo estas quieto, tal vez pensando en otras cosas o tal vez tratando de asimilar tantas cosas que digo en una sola oración pero ¿qué esperabas? ¿qué fuera como tú? Si me muero de aburrimiento cuando en el trabajo hay solo silencio, pero creo que esa ya no era la cuestión que estaba manejando, en fin, mejor a dormir y esperar a que mañana surja un milagro y como por arte de magia llegues y tiernamente me abraces susurrando tiernamente a mi oído que me amas y no puedes vivir sin mí y después de mirarme profundamente me des el mejor y más dulce de los besos que jamás me hayas dado y lentamente tus manos se deslicen por debajo de mi ropa tocando ese cuerpo que conoces de rincón a rincón, que tus labios prueben de los míos el elíxir que en ningunos otros puedas hallar y en mi piel encuentres el dulce sabor del amor que enteramente te entrego, que mi cuerpo colapse con la pasión del tuyo y al final dos cuerpos que antes estaban unidos en uno, exhaustos en una cama se expresen el amor que mutuamente sienten el uno por el otro, eso sería lo ideal para ese día que dicen es de todos los enamorados ¿pero a quien trato de engañar? Duo, deja de ver tantas telenovelas y mejor deja de fantasear con aquello que nunca sucederá pues en muchas de esas te ha atacado la hemorragia nasal, cielos, hasta sonó a verso... bueno, ahora sí a dormir"

El día esperado por algunos para animarse a decirse lo que en otros días tan normales como ese no se atreven a declarar había llegado, 14 de febrero del año 199 A.C. y como lo había presentido Duo todo estaba normal, temprano y antes que todos había recibido una llamada de Quatre y después un chocolate enviado por el mismo vía paquetería espacial, más tarde como no queriendo la cosa le había llegado una nota anónima con las simples palabras "Feliz día de la amistad" la cual acertadamente había deducido que era por parte de Wufei mientras que a razón del mediodía (hora de L2) le había llegado una visita poco usual, Trowa que "casualmente" pasaba por esa colonia había ido a felicitarle, por órdenes de Quatre claro, porque cuando el niño rubio decía "haz esto", siempre se hacía, si no ya sabía el de ojos color esmeralda que le tocaba dormir en el sillón, y así Duo recibía simples felicitaciones o regalos comunes en ese día como chocolates y globos de parte de sus conocidos como Hilde, Noin, Sally y los demás, de todos menos algo de Heero, de él no había recibido ni una pequeña e insignificante llamada lo cual le deprimía de sobremanera aunque tratara de negarlo o tratara de pretender que no le importaba dándole mucha más prioridad a su trabajo de ese día a pesar de que la oficina estaba completamente vacía pues todos habían salido por motivos personales mismos que por la fecha se ameritaban de justificación, todos tenían a esa persona especial con quien pasar ese día de San Valentín, todos menos Duo Maxwell, el mayor perdedor de todos porque él solo tenía a Heero y muy seguramente el de ojos azul cobalto no perdía su tiempo en pequeñeces de ese tipo así que la esperanza de tener un presente de parte de él era completamente nula.

Terminada la tediosa y aburrida jornada laboral de siempre Duo regresa como casi cada noche a su departamento a razón de las 9 p.m. (Hora de L2) y más que cansado, se sentía abrumado por aquel día tan fatídico y además sin chiste, ¿qué razón tenía hacer de un día como San Valentín una gran fiesta? Como si el amor y la amistad fueran lo más importante, y no porque no creyera en el amor sino porque hasta ese día de su vida nunca había vivido un San Valentín como esos que salen en las series de televisión o se leen en las novelas, los 14 de febrero de su vida siempre eran la misma tontería.

Saliendo de bañarse mientras se cepilla el cabello la puerta del departamento se abre y por ella entra Heero, sereno, tranquilo y frío como siempre solo que con algo diferente, en sus manos traía una pequeña cajita de regalo, algo bastante extraño en él puesto que nunca compraba regalos de ningún tipo pero ese detalle hace que Duo se alegre y muy sonriente se acerque a su amante dándole un fuerte abrazo pero Heero no dice nada

- Un regalo, no te hubieras molestado – Duo estaba muy contento e intenta agarrar el regalo pero Heero lo sostiene fuerte dirigiéndole una mirada fija

- No es para ti – dice secamente y camina hacia la cocina dejando el regalo sobre la barra del desayunador, Duo lo mira un poco molesto, Heero había comprado un regalo y no era para él, obviamente no se iba a quedar con la duda

- ¿Entonces para quién? – le pregunta mirándolo acusadoramente pero a Heero no le importa esa expresión, el regalo no era suyo y punto

- ¿Te interesa? – pregunta con burla haciendo que automáticamente Duo infle sus cachetes en señal de capricho, cuando Heero se ponía así no había fuerza humana que lo hiciera cambiar de parecer

- Claro que sí, es San Valentín y no recibí nada tuyo – contesta triste pero aún enojado, en cambio Heero lo mira tan solo unos segundos y le da la espalda caminando hacia la habitación, Duo ve que no se ha llevado el regalo y se acerca a él agarrando la notita que venía anexa al mismo... – Feliz 14 de febrero, Relena – no lo podía creer, Heero había comprado un regalo para la güera más fea y fastidiosa de todas y para él no había ni un cacahuate, ni siquiera lo había felicitado o le había dado un abrazo, nada, para él no había ni el Hola ni el Adiós, si, sin duda que 14 de febrero tan patético, pero eso no se iba a quedar en esos términos, él debía aclararle a Heero los términos de su relación, si, era una relación de "no novios formales" pero no quería decir que anduviera por ahí regalándole a otras personas lo que a él nunca le daba, y mucho menos si esas personas eran Relena Peacecraft, o Darlian, quien sabe como se le había antojado a la chica apellidarse en esos momentos, pero eso no importaba, lo importante es que él no era juguete de nadie, ni siquiera de ese a quien amaba tanto... - ¡Explícame esto! – dice Duo cuando llega a la habitación y avienta el regalo contra la pared, Heero se estaba quitando la camisa en esos momentos y al ver el regalo caer al suelo voltea a verle

- Es un regalo, por eso la envoltura – responde con sarcasmo pero Duo no estaba para insulsas bromas estilo Inglés (de Inglaterra, claro) así que más enojado por la respuesta agarra de nuevo el regalo y se lo pone a Heero cerca del rostro

- ¿Por qué le compras un regalo a esa tipa? – le pregunta con claros sentimientos de celos pero como pocas veces Heero sonríe ampliamente desconcertando a Duo

- Aprende a leer, hay una coma antes del nombre – contesta con lógica y ya Duo entiende que el regalo no era de Heero para Relena sino de Relena para Heero lo cual le causa mucha gracia a Duo, sentirse celoso por algo así si que era brutalmente cruel

- Perdóname Heero, no debí enojarme – se disculpa apenado, nunca había dado una demostración de celos como esa

- Da igual – contesta indiferente, Duo nuevamente se enoja, avienta el regalo y sale de la habitación, Heero va hacia el regalo sin prestarle atención a Duo, lo abre y como era de esperarse se trataba de un gran chocolate en forma de corazón, Heero no siendo muy afectivo a los dulces decide tirarlo a la basura, él no lo iba a comer y seguramente Duo tampoco así que va a la cocina y lo tira, de pronto le llega la sensación de que está solo en el departamento y lo confirma buscando a Duo por el interior de éste pero él ya no estaba, ni siquiera había escuchado el cerrarse de la puerta, Heero se preocupa un poco, nunca se habían peleado al grado de que Duo se fuera pues cuando se peleaban bastaba un beso del de ojos azul cobalto para que el asunto se remediara, pero ésta vez era diferente, Duo se había ido quien sabe a donde

Heero se espera una semana para comenzar a preocuparse, Duo no estaba en casa de nadie a quien conociera, ni siquiera de su mejor amigo Quatre, eso si que era alarmante, tampoco se presentaba a trabajar, a lo mejor le había pasado algo, quien sabe, tal vez hasta ya estaba muerto ¿pero en que pensaba? Duo no era alguien fácil de matar y no era lo bastante Baka como para quitarse la vida, de seguro se estaba escondiendo muy bien para no ser encontrado y vaya que lo estaba logrando pues ni siquiera el hacker más hábil de todos había podido localizarlo, pero ya iba a aparecer, tarde o temprano, así que era mejor esperarlo en casa

Dos semanas después... Nada de Duo

Un mes después... Nada de Duo

Tres meses después... Sí, nada de Duo

- Preocupado ¿verdad? – pregunta Trowa a Heero, los dos estaban de visita en las oficinas de Preventer para saber si acaso Wufei tenía noticias de Duo pero tampoco él las tenía, ni siquiera el mejor personal de la organización había podido encontrar a Duo, el chico había resultado más hábil de lo que pensaban

- Sí – responde sincero, no era muy emotivo pero tampoco sabía mentir

- No te preocupes, el culpable siempre regresa a la escena del crimen – trata de animar el de ojos negros a su amigo pero tanto él como Trowa lo voltean a ver como cuando le dices a alguien con la mirada que ha contado el chiste más sangrón del mundo, pero él solo quería ayudar, había que darle crédito por su intento

- Tal vez sea cierto y Duo regrese al departamento – repone el de ojos esmeralda y Heero se convence, Trowa sonaba más convincente que Wufei

- Tienes razón, ya me voy – dice solemnemente y se va de las oficinas de Preventer y de la colonia rumbo a L2 al departamento que seguía siendo de Duo aunque a él le tocaba pagar la renta en ausencia del trenzado, pero eso ya se lo cobraría después. Heero llega al departamento y al entrar prende la luz sorprendiéndose de lo que ve, como si solo hubiera pasado un día y como si nada estaba Duo ahí, solo que con la particularidad de que tenía una maleta preparada, Heero lo ve completamente impávido pero por dentro estaba bastante contento, por fin estaba Duo frente a él aunque lamentablemente con maleta hecha

- Solo vine por mis cosas – dice tranquilamente y avanza unos pasos con su maleta

- Este es tu departamento – contesta Heero estirando su mano para agarrar la maleta pero Duo no se la quiere dar... – En todo caso me voy yo -

- No, ya hable con el dueño y le dije que ya no lo quería – responde serio y tranquilo mientras ambos se miran firmemente, Heero hace otro intento por quitarle la maleta pero Duo se la pone tras la espalda, era realmente liviana, no era vanidoso así que tenía poca ropa

- ¿Dónde has estado este tiempo? – Duo sonríe al escuchar la pregunta, al menos parecía que se había preocupado un poco

- Lejos – responde tranquilo y sonriendo, no le quería revelar a Heero como es que había logrado esconderse de alguien tan hábil para buscar como él

- Te he estado buscando – dice Heero con un gesto de preocupación, claro, si ese gesto que veía en ese rostro tan serio era preocupación

- Lo sé – contesta divertido, era curioso que alguien como él se mostrara preocupado por alguien, Heero no entiende porque Duo sonríe pero no estaba dispuesto a quedarse con los brazos cruzados, el trenzado escondía algo

- Eres tonto ¿o qué? estaba bastante preocupado – Heero ya estaba hasta el límite de su paciencia, poseía poca y Duo se encargaba siempre de hacerlo explotar, en cambio para él era sumamente divertida la situación y decide ya dejarse de juegos así que posiciona la maleta hacia el frente y la abre dejando ver que está completamente vacía, Heero no entiende para nada la razón y Duo se comienza a reír

- Quería hacerte sentir lo horrible de mi ausencia – dice completamente divertido, había obtenido los resultados que quería, ver a Heero preocupado por él, desviviéndose todos los días por encontrarlo y extrañándolo como nunca para que por fin pudiera darse cuenta de lo importante que era en su vida, Duo ignoraba lo que Heero sentía por él hasta aquel día de San Valentín porque había ido a darle la cara a la rubia desabrida por darle un regalo a Heero encontrando en quien menos esperaba la respuesta a sus dudas

- Flash back -

- Señorita Relena, tiene visita – dice el mayordomo de la casa de la chica y ella se va al recibidor para ver de quien se trata llevándose la sorpresa de que Duo era aquella visita, era sumamente extraño que el chico fuera para allá sobre todo para verla a ella pero una buena razón debía de haber

- ¿Qué quieres aquí Duo? – pregunta frunciendo el ceño, era de saberse que no se llevaban bien, ni siquiera se hablaban, antes era solo una especie de relación diplomática pero ahora que Duo estaba fuera del ámbito ya no había porque fingir una buena relación

- Lo sabes bien ¿por qué le haces regalos a Heero? – sin rodeos y con bastante firmeza Duo se disponía a encontrar la respuesta deseada, obviamente la chica estaba enamorada de su Heero pero esa no era razón suficiente para darle un regalo

- ¿Por qué? vaya pregunta, si es obvio, porque me le estaba declarando – responde sincera y con una sonrisa sobre sus labios, a Duo le sorprende la sinceridad, aunque más bien era cinismo

- ¿Y por qué haces eso si sabes que está conmigo? – pregunta enojado, la chica entraba a terrenos que no eran suyos, podía ser muy la Ministro de Relaciones exteriores pero no tenía porque declarársele a Heero

- Eso no me consta, cuando le pregunte si tenía algo contigo me lo negó – la respuesta enfurece a Duo, la chica lo decía por echarle leña al fuego pero por más que tratara de negarlo sabía que era verdad, Heero nunca hablaba de su relación con nadie, siempre la habían mantenido en secreto para los demás que no fueran Trowa, Quatre y Wufei, incluso la chica solo sabía la verdad a medias

- Heero solo quiere estar en paz, por eso niega lo nuestro – dice Duo completamente convencido de sus palabras, Relena sonríe y mira a Duo firmemente, él no entiende porque la chica lo mira así pero de pronto ve en su rostro una profunda tristeza, ella voltea la cara hacia el lado contrario a Duo y baja su mirada

- Heero me rechazó – dice por fin tras segundos de silencio, Duo se sorprende por la confesión pero no puede evitar sonreír, a ver si ahora le quedaba claro a la chica que para Heero ella nunca representaría amor

- Me parece bien, hizo lo que debía – Duo sonríe más ampliamente y se da media vuelta para salir de esa casa, las cosas ya estaban aclaradas y ya no tenía nada que hablar con la chica

- Me dijo que ya estaba enamorado de alguien – dice Relena antes de que Duo se vaya y él se detiene al escucharla, Duo se da media vuelta rápido y mira a la chica viendo en su rostro lágrimas que corren por sus mejillas y ambos se miran por un tiempo, Relena le voltea la cara al chico ondeando su cabello y dándole también ligeramente la espalda

- Pero tú dijiste... – intenta alegar pero ella se lo impide

- Yo te dije que él me confesó estar enamorado de alguien, pero no te dije que ese alguien eras tú así que sigue sin constarme, no te ilusiones... – concluye la chica y Duo la mira unos segundos antes de irse, Relena le estaba diciendo casi directamente que ese alguien era él, Heero no había mencionado a Relena que Duo era ese alguien de quien estaba enamorado pero ella lo había entendido así cuando al preguntarle a él si ese alguien era Duo, Heero se había quedado callado aunque siempre negaba su relación con Duo, era de entenderse que Heero era un sujeto sumamente complejo así que era mejor no tratar de entenderlo del todo, tal vez algún día iba aprender a ser más directo

- fin flash back -

- ¿Como dices? – pregunta Heero confuso

- Como oyes, me desaparecí solo para saber si me ibas a extrañar – responde sonriente y deja la maleta en el suelo para acercarse a Heero y darle un abrazo, se moría por darle ese y miles de abrazos más, estar tantos meses alejado del chico si que era doloroso, pero Heero no le contesta el abrazo, estaba estático

- Así que me viste cara de estúpido – dice enojado agarrando a Duo de los hombros y empujándolo un poco hacia atrás

- No exactamente – contesta apenado, no había sido su intención hacer ver a Heero como un idiota, solo se trataba de que valorara la presencia que tenía en su vida y ya

- Pues ahora te vas de verdad – Heero agarra la maleta de Duo y camina hacia la recámara, Duo lo sigue y ve sorprendido como Heero coloca la maleta arriba de la cama y la comienza a llenar con sus cosas

- Espérate ¿qué haces? – pregunta asustado a pesar de saber la respuesta pero Heero lo ignora y sigue llenando la maleta... – tú mismo dijiste que es mi casa, no me puedes correr de mi propia casa – concluye aún más asustado y Heero sigue sin prestarle el mínimo de atención, estaba concentrado empacando, el de ojos azul cobalto termina y cierra la maleta, camina hacia la puerta del departamento y la abre, Duo lo estaba siguiendo y agarra la maleta antes de que la saque de la casa

- Bien, ahora vete – Heero señala hacia fuera del departamento y Duo enojado se va sin chistar, su ex amante lo estaba corriendo aún de su propia casa y él no le iba a suplicar, además tenía las llaves del departamento de Heero, si él se adueñaba de su departamento él se adueñaría del suyo. Heero suspira y sonríe, al menos ya sabía que Duo estaba bien, ahora le tocaba a él darle su escarmiento al trenzado; ahora iba a bañarse, se sentía agotado aunque no había razón aparente para estarlo y cuando sale del baño secándose el cabello con una toalla ve un libro tirado en el suelo que no le resultaba conocido y se agacha para juntarlo, lo abre y en la primera hoja venía el nombre de Duo Maxwell, seguramente el libro se había caído al suelo mientras empacaba las cosas del chico y ahora la curiosidad le atacaba así que deja la toalla en el baño y se sienta en la cama para comenzar a leer

"Hoy le dije a Heero que me gusta, dudé mucho en hacerlo porque sé que él no es muy afectivo y esas cosas pero necesitaba decirle que me parece un sujeto sumamente guapo y atrayente aunque debo confesar que no es muy alentadora su personalidad pero hay algo en él que me hace sentir que debo de conocerlo a fondo, profundamente, tanto como ese beso que me dio hoy, jamás pensé que también sintiera atracción física hacia mí aunque no lo culpo, basta con verme en un espejo, pero etcétera, el caso es que hoy soy feliz... bla bla bla" - ¿Duo escribe un diario? – a Heero le parece sumamente extraño que Duo escribiera esas cosas pero resultaba atractivo, seguramente hablaba mucho de él en ese diario, ahora tal vez podría saber lo que realmente pasaba por la mente loca de Duo Maxwell así que de corrido y sin enfadarse termina de leerlo hasta donde tenía escrito, o sea el pasado 14 de febrero y ahora sí, lo tenía todo claro, con razón Duo había hecho aquello, ahora lo comprendía en ese aspecto

- Seguro se le pasará, creo que no puede vivir sin mí – pensaba Duo mientras acostado en la cama de Heero observaba el techo de la habitación, hacia dos años que Heero se había mudado a L2, mucho antes de que comenzaran su relación, a pesar de eso ambos departamentos estaban alejados uno del otro... - ¿Pero si no me perdona? – se cuestiona preocupado, antes estaba convencido de que se le iba a pasar pero el peso de la duda había podido más, mejor era regresar e intentar hablar con él y arreglar las cosas aunque el asunto siguiera igual, siendo amantes casuales que no sienten ni se demuestran mutuo afecto, como era antes.

Heero guarda el diario en el clóset de la habitación y agarrando su chamarra sale del departamento a buscar a Duo, de seguro el trenzado estaba en su departamento ¿a dónde más podía ir a esas horas? Así que ahí lo iba a encontrar. Duo llega a su departamento muy apurado para hablar con Heero pero estaba vacío y entonces se entristece, de seguro ya no quería saber más de él y ahora Heero iba a ser el desaparecido, y todo por su culpa, que torpe había sido, ahora solo quedaba regresar al departamento de Heero, tal vez ahí lo iba a encontrar algún día, después de todo sus cosas estaban ahí y debía de necesitarlas. Heero llega apurado a su departamento pero sus sospechas no eran ciertas, Duo no se había parado ahí ni de chiste, todo estaba tranquilo y silencioso, si, sin duda ahí no estaba Duo así que sale del departamento sintiéndose triste, tenía la esperanza de encontrarlo ahí, en cambio Duo al ir rumbo al departamento de Heero nuevamente decide mejor regresarse al suyo, no tenía caso, Heero había tomado ya una decisión, lo quería fuera de su vida y punto

- Será mejor regresar a su departamento – piensa Heero deteniéndose frente a una pequeña farmacia que aún estaba abierta y entonces recuerda algo, saca de su bolsillo su cartera y cuenta su efectivo disponible sonriendo casi imperceptiblemente mientras camina hacia el interior de la farmacia

Duo sube lento uno a uno los escalones de las escaleras que daban a su departamento, al menos en su departamento pasaría una noche cálida, el departamento de Heero era un poco más frío que ese, de seguro en el suyo pasaría mejor noche aunque lamentablemente estaba solo. Duo abre la puerta del departamento con el rostro agachado, estaba muy triste, casi a punto de llorar pero antes de que pueda prender la luz siente unos brazos que le rodean el pecho y un tibio aliento choca contra su cuello haciéndolo estremecer

- Te amo, no puedo vivir sin ti – escucha la voz de Heero y sonríe ampliamente por escuchar aquellas palabras que desde hace mucho quería escuchar de sus labios y quiere contestarle pero Heero lo silencia con un beso cálido y dulce sorprendiéndole mucho, los besos de Heero eran siempre buenos pero nunca de ese tipo, eso si era de sorprenderse... – Me muero por explorar tu cuerpo que conozco de rincón a rincón – Heero comienza a desvestir a Duo para poder como había dicho, explorar todo su cuerpo con el deslice de sus manos sobre la tersa piel y todo el cuerpo de Duo se estremece con las sensaciones que en ese momento le hace sentir, la puerta seguía abierta y la luz apagada pero bajo la luz de la luna y sobre el sillón mayor de la sala dos amantes unidos en uno se demuestran físicamente el amor que mutuamente sienten concluyendo el acto y los cuerpos exhaustos se funden en un profundo abrazo, la mano de Heero retira algunos cabellos de la cara de Duo y después él sonríe, el trenzado se alegra de ver esa sonrisa, la más hermosa que jamás haya visto

- Feliz San Valentín – dice Heero a pesar que hace meses había pasado tal fecha, pero aún así no era demasiado tarde, gracias a ese día las cosas se habían aclarado entre los dos porque Duo nunca iba a decirle a Heero que se moría por no saber lo que sentía por él y Heero nunca le iba a confesar a Duo que lo amaba, eran orgullosos y mucho pero también no eran tontos, ahora después de todo, ese 14 de febrero no había sido uno más

FIN

**N/A: **Este fue mi primer fic de San Valentín, no acostumbro a escribir fics especiales para ésta u otra ocasión pero a ver que tal, bueno, y si pensaron que iba a haber lemon están equivocados, soy mala para eso, hasta luego


End file.
